1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a webbing retractor used in a seatbelt system for protecting an occupant in an emergency of a vehicle, and more particularly to a webbing retractor intended for decreasing a retracting force after a webbing has been fastened about the occupant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A webbing retractor is adapted to wind onto a takeup shaft one end of an occupant restraining webbing by a biasing force of a resilient member. This biasing force of the resilient member makes it possible to closely fastened the webbing about the occupant and wind the webbing into the retractor after the occupant has released the webbing from himself, so that the webbing may be prevented from lying about in disorder in a compartment.
However, this biasing force of the resilient member is turned into a webbing tension to give the occupant an oppressive feeling, thereby presenting the disadvantage that the oppressive feeling causes fatigue to the occupant, and further, leads to a reduced rate of fastening the webbing.
From the above-described reason, there has heretofore been proposed a webbing retractor, in which the tension of the webbing is automatically decreased after the webbing has been fastened about the occupant. In the webbing retractor of the type described, a pair of resilient members are arranged in series, connecting portions of the pair of resilient members are fixed after the webbing is fastened about the occupant, and only the biasing force of one of the resilient members is applied to the webbing, thus resulting in complicated construction.